yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/86
}} Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَلاَ تَقْعُدُواْ بِكُلِّ صِرَاطٍ تُوعِدُونَ وَتَصُدُّونَ عَن سَبِيلِ اللّهِ مَنْ آمَنَ بِهِ وَتَبْغُونَهَا عِوَجًا وَاذْكُرُواْ إِذْ كُنتُمْ قَلِيلاً فَكَثَّرَكُمْ وَانظُرُواْ كَيْفَ كَانَ عَاقِبَةُ الْمُفْسِدِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve lâ tak’udû bikulli sırâtın tû’ıdûne ve tasuddûne an sebîlillâhi men âmene bihî ve tebgûnehâ ivecen vezkurû iz kuntum kalîlen fe kesserekum vanzurû keyfe kâne âkıbetul mufsidîn(mufsidîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve lâ tak'udû : ve oturmayın 2. bi kulli sırâtın : her yola 3. tû'ıdûne : tehdit ediyorsunuz, vaad ediyorsunuz (negatif vaad) 4. ve tasuddûne : ve mani oluyorsunuz, engelliyorsunuz 5. an sebîli allâhi : Allah'ın yolundan 6. men : kim, kimse 7. âmene : inandı 8. bi-hî : ona 9. ve tebgûne-hâ : ve onda arıyorsunuz 10. ivecen : eğrilik 11. ve uzkurû : ve hatırlayın 12. iz kuntum kalîlen : siz az idiniz 13. fe kessere-kum : böylece sizi çoğalttı 14. ve unzurû : ve bakın (ibret alın) 15. keyfe : nasıl 16. kâne : oldu 17. âkıbetu : son, sonuç 18. el mufsidîne : fesat çıkaranlar Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı İnananları tehdît ederek Allah yolundan menetmek ve o yolun eğri bir hâle gelmesini sağlamak için her yolun başında oturup pusu kurmaya kalkmayın ve hatırlayın o zamânı ki azlıktınız, o sizi çoğalttı. Bozgunculukta bulunanların sonuçları ne olmuş, ne hale gelmişler, bakın da görün. Ali Bulaç Meali "O'na iman edenleri tehdit ederek, Allah'ın yolundan alıkoymak için ve onda çarpıklık arayarak (böyle) her yolun (başını) kesip oturmayın. Hatırlayın ki siz azınlıkta (ve güçsüz) iken O, sizi çoğalttı. Bozgunculuk çıkaranların nasıl bir sona uğradıklarına bir bakın." Ahmet Varol Meali Tehditlerde bulunmak, insanları Allah'ın yolundan alıkoymak ve onda çarpıklık aramak üzere bütün yollara oturmayın. Düşünün ki az sayıdaydınız Allah sizi çoğalttı. Bozguncuların sonlarının nasıl olduğuna bakın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'Allah'a inananları yolundan alıkoyup ve o yolun eğriliğini dileyerek tehdit edip her yolda pusu kurup oturmayın. Azken, Allah'ın sizi çoğalttığını hatırlayın; bozguncuların sonunun nasıl olduğuna bir bakın.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) “Bir de, tehdit ederek Allah’ın yolundan O’na iman edenleri çevirmek, Allah’ın yolunu eğri ve çelişkili göstermek üzere her yol üstüne oturmayın. Hatırlayın ki, siz az (ve güçsüz) idiniz de O sizi çoğalttı. Bakın, bozguncuların sonu nasıl oldu!?” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Tehdit ederek, inananları Allah yolundan alıkoyarak ve o yolu eğip bükmek isteyerek öyle her yolun başında oturmayın. Düşünün ki siz az idiniz de O sizi çoğalttı. Bakın ki, bozguncuların sonu nasıl olmuştur! Edip Yüksel Meali 'ALLAH'ın yolunu eğriltmek ve inananları tehdit edip ondan çevirmek için her yolun başına oturmayın. Sayıca az iken sizi nasıl da çoğalttığını düşünün. Bozguncuların sonunun nasıl olduğuna bir bakın.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bir de öyle tehdit ederek her caddenin başına oturup da Allah'ın yolundan O'na iman edenleri çevirmeyin ve yolun çarpıklığını arzu etmeyin. Düşünün ki, siz azlıktınız, O, sizi çoğalttı ve bakın o bozguncuların sonu ne oldu! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hem öyle tehdid ederek her caddenin başına oturub da Allahın yolundan ona iyman edenleri çevirmeyin ve yolun çarpıklığını arzu etmeyin, düşünün ki vaktiyle siz pek az idiniz, öyle iken o sizi çoğalttı ve bakın o müfsidlerin akıbeti nasıl oldu? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Allah'a imân edenleri korkutarak ve Allah'ın yolundan alıkoyarak ve onun için eğriliği isteyerek her bir caddede oturmayınız. Ve hatırlayınız ki, siz pek az idiniz, sonra sizi çoğalttı ve bakınız ki, müfsidlerin sonu nasıl oldu? Muhammed Esed Bir de, inanan herkesi tehditle Allahın yolundan dönmeye zorlayarak ve onu eğri göstermeye çalışarak (doğruya götüren) her yolun kıyısında pusuya yatmayın. Ve Onun sizi azlıkken (nasıl) çoğalttığını hatırlayın: Ve bakın, sonu ne oldu fesat çıkaranların! Suat Yıldırım "Hem öyle tehditler savurarak, yol başlarını tutup, Allah’a iman edenleri Allah’ın yolundan çevirmeyin ve bu yolun eğri büğrü olduğuna dair, şüpheler verip halkı yanıltmayın.""Hem düşünün ki bir zaman siz sayıca pek az idiniz. Öyle iken Allah sizi çoğalttı. Ülkeyi bozan o müfsitlerin sonunun nasıl olduğuna bakın da ibret alın!" Süleyman Ateş Meali "Ve her yolun başına oturup da tehdid ederek inananları Allâh yolundan çevirmeğe ve o(Hak yolu)nu eğriltmeğe çalışmayın; düşünün siz az idiniz, O sizi çoğalttı ve bakın, bozguncuların sonu nasıl oldu!" Şaban Piriş Meali -İman edenleri Allah’ın yolundan alıkoyarak ve o yolun bozulmasını arzulayarak tehdit ile her caddenin başında pusu kurup oturmayın. Azınlık iken Allah’ın sizi çoğalttığını hatırlayın. Bozguncuların sonunun ne olduğuna da bir bakın! Ümit Şimşek Meali 'Yol başlarını tutup da iman edenleri tehdit ederek ve doğru yolu eğri göstererek onları Allah'ın yolundan alıkoymayın. Unutmayın ki, vaktiyle sizin sayınız pek azdı; sonra Allah sizi çoğalttı. Bir de, bozguncuların sonlarına bakın, ne olmuş! Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "Her yol üstünde oturup da tehdit savurarak Allah yolundan O'na inananları çevirmeyin. Yolun çarpığını isteyip durmayın. Hatırlayın ki, siz az idiniz, O sizi çoğalttı. Bir bakın, nasılmış bozguncuların sonu! Yusuf Ali (English) "And squat not on every road, breathing threats, hindering from the path of Allah those who believe in Him, and seeking in it something crooked; But remember how ye were little, and He gave you increase. And hold in your mind´s eye what was the end of those who did mischief.(1055) * M. Pickthall (English) Lurk not on every road to threaten (wayfarers), and to turn away from Allah's path him who believeth in Him, and to seek to make it crooked. And remember, when ye were but few, how He did multiply you. And see the nature of the consequence for the corrupters! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Bir de, inanan herkesi tehditle Allah'ın yolundan dönmeye zorlayarak ve onu eğri göstermeye çalışarak götüren her yolun kıyısında pusuya yatmayın. Ve O'nun sizi azlıkken nasıl çoğalttığını hatırlayın: Ve bakın, sonu ne oldu fesat saçanların! (69) 69 - Ayetin bu yönde mecazî bir anlam taşıdığı konusunda Zemahşerî ve Râzî ısrar ediyorlar. Karş. bu surenin 16. ayetinde Şeytan'a atfedilen benzer ifade. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri